Life is Bittersweet
by When the Walkers Come
Summary: I have always been a hunter. It's what my family does. Well i haven't met them but a certain archangel has told me a lot about my family. A storm is coming and it is time to meet them and help them.


Life is Bitter Sweet

**This is my fist Supernatural fanfic so please leave constructive criticism. I hope you guys like this fanfic. There are spoilers for season 9. I only own my OC.**

"Gabe I don't want to meet them."

"You need to. They are the only ones that can keep you safe right now."

"What about you? You're a fucking Archangel. And I have been fine on my own."

"Kate, you know that I am laying low. I am still supposed to be dead. And you are getting by on your own. And you have your little sister to look after. Please do this for me." He pleaded.

"Fine, but only if you keep an eye on me still."

"Thank you."

"I heard they are trying to close the gates to Hell. I know you know about it because you have been studying it for years so give them some information. Go to them and give them the information. Tell them the truth and they might not trust you at first but they just might listen to you. Tell them everything but that I'm alive."

"Ok. Will we still talk? I mean, you are supposed to be dead."

"I will do my best to see you when I can. Be safe."

"Always am."

He hugged me and left the second we broke apart. You might be confused so let me fill you in. My name is Kate, I am John Winchesters daughter. Yeah I know what you're thinking, how many fucking kids does he have. Well as far as I know 4. Myself, Dean, Sam, and Adam, I have only heard of my brothers I never met them. My mother died about a year ago by a demon. I was a hunter before she died, but she didn't know. I heard a couple years back that the demon that killed my mom was killed by another hunter. It has just been me and my little sister ever since she died because I don't trust any family members on her side. Now, I have known Gabriel for a while now because when Sam was going crazy on demon blood and his "powers" were starting to appear they need something to counter act it and that was me. I don't know how to properly explain it but let's just say I was touched by an Angel. My soul is connected to his grace. So when he takes a heavy blow so do I. But it doesn't affect him when I am injured he just knows that I am hurt so he comes and saves my ass. My little sister is normal as anyone can be. She is 6 years old and is everything to me. She is a half-sister because we have different dads. Which I am happy about because at least her dad got to see her start to grow up,but he left when she was 4 and we haven't heard him since. So now that you are caught up let me get back to my story. The next day Gabe told me the address so I can go to find them. I packed up our things and drove to Lebanon, Kansas, in my 1968 Dodge Charger. Now I am 16 but I look about 18, so I can get away with driving with my little sister. I was already in Kansas so it wasn't too long of a trip so I was happy about that. When I go to the place I thought I was lost because it looked abandoned so I just waited for someone to show up or leave. I was sitting on the hood of my car when I heard a car pull up. I turned around and saw a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. I only saw one guy in the car which made me confused because there are two of them. He got out and looked at me and we just stood there in silence for a bit when I finally spoke up.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" I ask him.

"Who's asking?" He responds

"Kate Winchester." I reply coolly. I could tell he was shocked by what he just heard by the quizzical expression on his face.

"My father is John Winchester. He was a hunter just like you, me, and your brother Sam. No, I am not related to Adam. I have a little sister in the backseat of my car. She is not related to you but she is everything to me and I will protect her with my life. So, let me just give you a second to process that."

He opens and closes his mouth a few times before speaking.

"What do you know about Dad?"

"Only that he is my father, he has 3 other sons, he was a hunter, and that he was killed by the same demon that killed my mom and yours."

"How did you know about my mother?" He says defensively.

"I had someone that told me a lot about you boys and sadly he is dead."

"Who was he?"

"Gabriel." I simply state. He gives me a sad look as if he was sorry about him being dead. Like it was his fault.

"Look kid, I'm not saying I believe you 100% on you being related to me but I have a friend that is an angel so he will confirm that you are related to me. So, for right now just come inside and you can put your little sister in a real bed for now."

"Thank you."


End file.
